Nutty VS Flippy
by twix012
Summary: Evil Flippy is out to destroy the town with a big bomb, but Nutty finds out and actually tries to save the place, but what happens when Flippy kills the only thing Nutty loves?


Helloooo! Some people might not remember me, but I can understand that, I haven't updated since last year, and my fandom sort of died, but, I think it's back, and was looking back on some of the stuff I wrote, and I found this story, so I edited it a bunch and here it is... a action fic about Nutty _fighting_ Flippy.

If this has been done before, I apologize, I wrote this...well, a year ago.

Anyways- **Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters, or Happy Tree Friends!

----

Flaky woke up at the sound of a frantic knocking at the door, that which soon turned into frantic banging, she scattered out of her bed, falling a couple of times, and tumbled to her front door, shaking nervously from the loud noise and at who it might be.

She then unlocked her door and forced herself to yank open the door, Nutty was there, jumping up and down and began his explanation at why he was disturbing the peace of Flaky's home.

"I SAW FLIPPY! I SWEAR HE'S GONNA BLOW UP THE WHOLE TOWN! No one will listen to me, but I know YOU WILL!" It took a second for Flaky to take in the news, even if her eyes were now wide eyed in shock, and for a moment, she felt like slamming the door in Nutty's face, but she never saw Nutty this anxious about something like this, "I believe you! But…but-," she began but Nutty had no patience at this time, so he yanked the porcupine out of the safety area that was her home.

He then pulled her with him to gather more Tree Friends to rescue from Flippy's bomb of doom; soon Nutty had gathered a group of Lumpy, Handy, The Mole, Russell, including Flaky. It was like a team of the crippled and/or insane.

They were soon out of their way out of the town's area, just up the hill looking down at it.

"What about the others?" Handy asked quietly, Nutty made an annoyed face and scoffed from the thought "They didn't _believe _me, so I guess it's their death," he said and then began back down the street, toward the town.

"W-where are you going?" Flaky asked.

"_TO SAVE MY CANDY!_" Nutty yelled heroically, he soon came back with a giant bag of sweet, colorful, treats; he had been eating some on the way so he was much more cheerful and bouncy. "Let's go!" he said hyperly as he jack hammered past them and farther away from the town.

"Yar! He be running on that stuff like a car on gas-o-leen!" Russell laughed quietly to Handy, who chuckled as well.

Soon, they were out pretty well out of the town's reach- until, suddenly, there was a ripping sound and Nutty's candy sprayed into the air.

Nutty jumped back in horror as his glorious, beautiful candy began to burn.

"NO!! NO! NO! _**NO!!!**_" he yelled and then, something caught his attention and looked up, there standing with hundreds of dangerous, dark weapons, was an evil Flippy, the candy fire causing his vicious, crazed, green yellow eyes to glow in the dark. His grin that he was wearing widened showing more fangs that also glowed.

"Would you prefer I kill you now, or after I blow up the town?" he asked in amusement.

Flaky backed up, afraid if she spoke up, she'd be turned into Flaky pulp.

Everyone's eyes were on Flippy- except Nutty, who was on his knees, coldly starring at the burning pile of candy, his face mixed up of several horrible expressions, the light from the fire shining on him, making perfect dramatic shadows on the close up on his face.

The air was silent as no one spoke or moved, all that was heard was the sound of fire crackling and then Flippy who began to laugh maniacally, causing everyone to twitch a little and back up, not sure what to do.

But what their eyes should have been on was a certain Candy obsessed squirrel, who suddenly looked up at Flippy, he stood up and pointed.

"_Y-YOU!__** YOU KILLED MY CANDY!!!**_" He yelled, angry with the tears that began running down his green furred face.

"About time too! You _freak_! Your stupid obsession makes me _sick_!" Flipped said loudly as he held up his bowie knife, bouncing it in his hand slyly, and walking toward Nutty.

But for the first time, Nutty lunged and actually began fighting _Flippy_.

"_**YOU KILLED MY CANDY!!!**_" Nutty screamed again as aimlessly punched Flippy's face, Flippy growled, now pissed off and attempted to stab Nutty in the eye, but the squirrel 'bitch slapped' it out of the green bear's hand hard, it then slid right in front of Flaky, who shakily but quickly picked it up as the boys fought, she nervously hid it behind her back.

Lumpy began to slowly edge out of the action, but then, as he did, a grenade that had been meant to be jammed down Nutty's throat, flew into Lumpy's mouth instead, before he had a chance to scream, his head exploded, causing everyone to shriek and back up automatically, but the Mole didn't see it- and neither did he see the antler that flew right into his forehead, as if it had dart sticker on it. He was flung back from the force, and died.

Flippy, who had chance to see this, laughed darkly, causing Nutty to regain his attention and jump back to action as he yelled with his crazy face red with anger.

But Flippy grabbed him just in time and threw him into Russel, who was knocked, but Nutty's eyes went wide in pain, "_MY ASS!_," He yelped and jumped away from the pain to see that Russell's hook had poked his bottom, this causing Flippy to again roar in laughter, and grab a axe and charge at Nutty without thinking once.

Nutty gasped; and grabbed Russell's hook handed wrist and there was a sharp metallic 'CLANG!' and there was a momentary pause as Flippy realized that the axe had hit the hook. What? How had Nutty get so good at fighting anyway? Pure focus and anger, that's what.

The two green animals were soon 'sword' fighting with an axe and hook as a substitute.

While this was going on, Russell was going crazy, mostly from freight, he yelped, yar'd, and squeaked as Nutty flung him around like the mad, candy lovin' squirrel that he was.

Suddenly, Flippy grinned evilly as he had an idea and pointed behind Nutty, "Look at that, someone's bringin' candy out here! I think it's for you!" he said, trying to sound convincing as his rough voice trying to sound sweet, Nutty's left eye twitched, and his focus began to break, his sense and anger fighting with love and crazy in his mind.

But Flippy's own focus began to work with his crazy, causing his face to become serious and much more convincing, making Nutty's mind crack, he gasped and looked over, and with one chop, Russell's arm was free in Nutty's hand, he didn't notice until he jumped when Russell began screaming in vicious pain.

Nutty's focus was now totally drained, but it was fueled again when Russell gasped "Keep- yaaarr! Fighting! He burned ye candy!" he managed to say in a painful tone while holding onto whatever was left of his bloody arm.

"Oh shut up, you f*cking pirate," Flippy growled and twisted Russell's head in a slow 360 turn, slow just because he was severely annoyed.

Nutty gritted his teeth in anger, for the death of his candy and his friends, and he quickly aimed the hook at Flippy, fortunately piercing into his right eye, and then, thoughtfully ripped it out, Flippy screamed from the sudden pain and frustration, and hacked back with his bloody axe with one fast swing.

Nutty gasped sharply and tumbled back as his left arm began filling up with tremendous amounts of pain as it fell lose and hit the ground, he then dropped Russell's arm hook, the squirrel shuddered and began to yell in pain.

"You _baby_!" Flippy grinned mockingly, obviously his missing eye didn't bother him in the least. Blood ran down from the empty dark socket, and down his fur and over his mouth, his intense wide eyed gaze and deranged expression in the dark just made him all the more frightening.

He then leaped over and tackled Nutty, and started strangling him, his fist tight around his throat, but the squirrel's eyes became crazed and returned to the same anger and fire that he had felt earlier, and he found he could to the same tactic as Flippy: Ignore the pain in his arm, and even the constant dripping of blood that fell from Flippy's eye onto his face.

Flippy was getting more and more annoyed of the fact that it was getting to be so hard to kill this stupid squirrel so his mouth twisted "Why don't you just give up?! Victory is obsolete for you!" he grunted.

But again, all Nutty could find himself to say again was, "I can't, because YOU _KILLED __**MY **__**CANDY**__**!!!**_" his voice echoing dramatically. It was somewhat quiet again as Flippy struggled to kill Nutty, until suddenly there was long fake cough.

"Um, Nutty…your, eh…candy, um, is fine…he didn't get all of it…," Handy spoke up.

Nutty opened his mouth in shock as he saw Handy, holding up a piece of his candy for proof…Nutty finally found relief and his grief, anger, and intenseness washed away….he sighed happily but then was cut short when his head was crushed by Flippy as he had smashed a large heavy boulder on the innocent squirrel's head.

Now it was just Flaky, Handy, and Flippy…_Oh crap_…

"Now, that that nuisance is finally finished, I can finally blow up the town!" he said with his signature devilish grin.

"_No_-," Handy gasped in fear.

"Wrong answer, the answer is _Yes_,_ everyone will be killed_," he said and simply began laughing evilly and crazily, and charged at the armless beaver.

Flaky gasped, and remembered the knife behind her back that she had been squeezing from the stress, she shakily brought it out, closed her eyes and threw it, and there was a gutting sound.

Flaky opened her eyes, unfortunately, she had hit the wrong person.

Handy fell to his knees and onto the ground with the knife between his eyes, but with a hilarious expression on.

Flaky's eyes flickered to Flippy who smiled smugly, "nice aim. You didn't think I saw you grab that earlier, did you? Silly, stupid girl,"

Her eyes grew big in horror, she backed up slowly but turned around and began to run away to town as Flippy chased after her, laughing crazily with his weapons set on 'Kill and Destroy'.

"_Stupid is as stupid does!"_

_----_

Hope you liked it!


End file.
